


it's your lucky day!

by aphchina



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, i wrote this a year ago and decided to finally post it, just bc im probably never gonna edit it more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9338795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphchina/pseuds/aphchina
Summary: Hinata could really, really use some good luck right about now.





	

 

Hinata is on his way to check on the party preparations when he realizes his pocket is empty. Just thirty minutes ago, he’d stashed the new Hope’s Peak ring he’d gotten from the monocoin machine in it. Memorabilia from one of the most prestigious schools in the country. A school he also happens to, well, idolize.

He immediately starts retracing his steps, thinking back to earlier in the morning, when he’d bought it with monocoins a little after breakfast, and then he’d been talking to Nanami, and just after that he’d gone for a walk- 

Oh. Oh no, no no  _ no _ \- 

He must’ve lost the ring walking on the beach. 

Which meant that there was a 99% chance the waves had washed it away. He’d have to be impossibly lucky to find it now. Incredibly lucky. Super high school level lucky, even.

The gears in his head start turning, and now that he thinks about it, he just might know someone lucky enough to find it. Someone who might just be kind enough to agree to maybe missing the beginning of the party too. And even if he was refused, it was worth a shot, right? 

He quickly makes his way to the old lodge, greets Nanami at the door, and sets out to find Komaeda.

He spots him in the back of the lodge, sweeping up dust. 

“Ah, Hinata-kun! You’re here early!” Komaeda greets him with a friendly smile, and Hinata can already feel his nerves melting away.

“Yeah, I just came to ask a favor, actually.” 

“Of course! If there’s anything I can do for an super high school level like yourself, I’ll gladly help!” 

“Well… I lost something. A Hope’s Peak ring, at the beach… I was wondering, since you’re lucky and all, if you’d help me look for it?” 

With the mention of Hope’s Peak, Komaeda’s face suddenly drops into a serious expression. “Something like that is definitely important! I’ll help you look until we find it, Hinata-kun. With my luck, we should be able to.” 

“Okay. We’d better go soon, before we miss the start of the party.”

“Oh, well… not to sound cocky or anything, but I don’t think it’ll take that long. Besides, if we really can’t find it, we can always go back later!” 

Hinata nods, feeling a wave of relief that Komaeda agreed so easily. He really was a chill guy.

“Right. Then… let’s go.” 

He leads the way to the beach, until they're walking on soft sand and peering down the shore. 

“I don’t know where exactly I lost it, but I was around here when I realized it was gone.” 

“So… we just need to retrace your steps and walk back down the beach! I’ll keep my eyes out for anything shiny.” Komaeda says with a bright smile. His optimism gives Hinata a warm feeling, and it’s as if something that seemed impossible suddenly sounds easy. Hinata finds himself smiling back.

“I’ll walk closer to the water, and you walk further back. That way we don’t miss anything.”

They separate a bit, walking a good ten feet apart. 

After they’re about halfway down the beach, Hinata sees Komaeda trip and fall onto his knees. 

“K-Komaeda!” He calls, immediately rushing to the other boy’s side. 

“Hinata-kun! Wait, don’t come-” 

But Hinata hears him a little too late, because as soon as he’s almost arm’s length from Komaeda, he almost falls right on his face. 

“Wha-” He quickly throws out his arms, steadying himself right in time to stop his face from planting itself in the sand. Komaeda grabs his shoulder, keeping him upright. They’re close, not even a foot apart.

His eyes meet Komaeda’s, and when he sees the embarrassment in his eyes, he begins to understand. 

“It’s quicksand, Hinata-kun.” 

“I know.” Hinata looks at Komaeda, now shin-deep in the sand. They have to get out before they sink any more than they already have. “Hold on. I’m only foot deep, I can probably get out.” 

He tries lifting his foot with all his strength, but if anything, it just increases the suction and throws him all off-balance again. His feet sink even deeper in, and he gives one last tug before half his leg is under the sand. 

“Hinata-kun. Struggling will only make it worse.” Komaeda shakes his head with a mournful smile. 

“Well, what do you suggest we do?” Hinata says, almost bitterly. At least he’s making an effort here.

“I’m not sure, to be completely honest. I’ve never taken survival courses.”

Komaeda shrugs, and the action sends him an inch lower. They’re both knee-deep by now. 

“Still Hinata-kun, you shouldn’t lose hope! This quicksand might not be that deep, and in that case, we just have to wait for the others, or even Monokuma, to find us. Or, you know, maybe the first murder will be by mother nature.” 

Hinata takes deep breaths, trying to be positive. Maybe it really is shallow. Maybe the others will look for them. Maybe it’ll all turn out fine. But if it doesn’t.. Then it’s all his fault, really. He was the one who lost the ring. He was the one who made Komaeda come to the beach for him. 

“...I’m sorry, Komaeda. This is my fault.” 

Komaeda gasps, giving him a look of absolute surprise. 

“Definitely not, Hinata-kun! If anything, this is my fault! Me and my terrible luck, I can’t even help with something simple like finding a ring…” 

Hinata snaps his head up, “Terrible luck? But aren’t you supposed to have good luck?” 

“Ah, you’d think that right? But being super high school level lucky doesn’t specify good or bad luck, right?” 

Hinata shoots him a confused look, and Komaeda only answers with a laugh. 

“I’ve got bad and good luck, see? After a bout of bad luck, I’ll always end up having good luck that balances out the bad.” 

“And so this… is your bad luck?” 

“Exactly!” Komaeda grins at him. 

“That makes sense… after all, you were picked for cleaning duty earlier. That’s pretty bad luck.” 

Komaeda laughs again, eyes twinkling. “You’re right, I suppose today just isn’t my day! Although, I can’t say I mind cleaning and it is nice spending time with you. I’ve gotten worse.” 

“Worse than quicksand?” 

“Even worse than quicksand.” 

“Okay, now I’m curious. Care to tell?” 

But Komaeda only keeps smiling. “Another time, maybe. Right now, let’s just try and enjoy the beach. Look behind you.” 

Hinata moves his head as gingerly as possible, careful not to upset the sand now up to his thighs. 

When he realizes what he’s seeing, his eyes widen. 

The setting sun is casting an orange-pink glow over the entire beach, and the water is reflecting the blending colours like a warped mirror. 

“Whoa.” Hinata gapes. He doesn’t remember the last time he saw something so amazing. 

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Even Komaeda’s white hair is tinted orange in the sunlight, light bouncing off his eyelashes and mixing with the soft pink undertones. Hinata almost can’t breathe with how stunning the other boy looks. 

“Y-yeah. Sure is.” 

Hinata doesn’t know why, but they’re strangely quiet after that, only sharing small talk or asking about their pasts. Hinata learns Komaeda likes soft pretzels but doesn’t like cake, Komaeda learns about Hinata’s small addiction to coffee and his doting mother, they both learn they’ve always wanted to be a part of Hope’s Peak. Komaeda in particular enjoys this fact, saying that he’d known from the beginning they were similar.

When the sun goes down and the stars light up the sky, and still no one’s looked for them, Hinata starts to worry. They’re both waist deep by now, and he’s lost all feeling in his legs. Komaeda looks similarly concerned, glancing over at the lodge every few minutes. 

A few moments later, the lights at the lodge go off.

Komaeda squints his eyes in the semi-darkness. “That can’t be good.” 

Hinata feels a wave of panic, hoping they’re all alright. Hoping that no one would try to- 

“Oh, look! They came back on.” Komaeda says, and Hinata lets out the breath he’d been holding. 

“When do you think they’ll come looking for us?”

“Hmmm, well I’d say it’s about 11:30 now…. I don’t think it’ll take much longer. I must say, I’m getting a bit worried too.” Komaeda shoots him an uneasy glance. 

“Hey.” Suddenly, Hinata feels the urge to reassure Komaeda, who’s been so kind and encouraging throughout everything. He takes Komaeda’s hands in his and grips them firmly, even if the movement sends them even deeper into the sand. 

“It’ll be alright. Have hope, right?” 

Komaeda looks at him, stunned, and his mouth drops open just a little. Hinata can’t help but think it’s a little cute.

The moment is interrupted when the doors the the old lodge burst open, and out stumbles Souda, followed by Saionji and Koizumi, and then there’s Akane, and soon Hinata can make out everyone’s silhouettes and hear the loud conversation. 

“Hey! Guys!” He drops Komaeda’s hands to cup them around his mouth. 

Komaeda almost looks crestfallen, but a second later he’s shouting along with Hinata. 

It takes about a minute before they hear a Ibuki’s loud voice- “Ibuki hears a call for help!” 

And only a few minutes later before half the group is on the beach. 

“Guys. What the hell?” Souda raises his eyebrows, surveying the scene, and Hinata is suddenly embarrassed by the proximity of him and Komaeda, and the fact that he’s chest deep in wet sand. 

“Quicksand.” Komaeda explains, and he doesn’t seem embarrassed at all about their current predicament. 

“Right, right, of course.” Thankfully, Souda just nods.

“Why didn’t any of you guys come for us earlier!” Hinata snaps, irritation bubbling up from the initial relief. 

“Well, Nanami said you’d gone off to the beach together and no one wanted to disturb whatever dirty things you two were probably doing! Yuck!” Saionji bursts into a fit of giggles, and Hinata wants to disappear more than ever. 

“Well, if you don’t mind,” Komaeda speaks up again, completely unaffected, “Could we perhaps get some help?” 

“I’ll do it!” Nidai announces, stepping closer, “QUICKSAND IS NO MATCH FOR ME!!!!” He yells, and in ten seconds flat he’s stepped in and lifted Hinata and Komaeda straight out of the sand leaving two human-shaped holes behind. 

They lay on the beach, waiting to regain feeling in their limbs, and after Tsumiki reassures them they’ll be fine, the group disperses to their cabins, leaving Hinata and Komaeda alone once again.

“At least the party went well.” Komaeda says, standing up and brushing clumps of sand off him. 

“Not that we’d know.” Hinata sighs, pushing himself off. His legs still feel like jell-o, but at least he can move them freely. 

“I guess… we should be going to sleep now.” Komaeda says, looking over his shoulder at Hinata’s embarrassing struggles to walk. “Need help?”

“No, no, I’m good,” He says, trying to retain the little bit of dignity he has left. “See you at breakfast tomorrow.” He turns to go to his cabin, but Komaeda grabs his hand

“Wait, Hinata-kun…” Komaeda reaches into his jacket pocket, and out he pulls something silver and shiny. “This is yours, isn’t it?” 

Hinata lifts the object to his eyes, and in the moonlight he can just make out the crest- it’s his ring.

“Where did you…. How…” He’s at a loss for words. He’d completely forgotten what had started this. 

“I saw it in the sand. When Nidai put me down. I thought it might be the ring we’d been looking for.” 

Komaeda smiles, and this time when he sees his smile there’s something in Hinata’s stomach that does backflips. 

“Thank you. For finding it.” 

“No, thank you. I’m glad a talent like mine could be useless to someone like you. And I’m sorry for putting you through so much trouble.” If it wasn’t so dark, Hinata could’ve sworn Komaeda is blushing. 

“Right, so..” They’re close, too close, and so Hinata awkwardly looks away while Komaeda drops the hand holding his arm. 

“W-wait!” Hinata suddenly gets an idea, grabbing Komaeda’s hand again and sliding the ring onto his finger. “Here. It’s for you.” The silver glitters on Komaeda’s slender fingers. It’s a perfect fit, as if it were made for him.

“Ah.. I couldn’t possibly!” If he wasn’t blushing before, the breathless tone in his voice indicates he definitely is now. 

“No, please. Take it. I’m giving it to you, as a friend.” Hinata shakes his head, letting go of the other boy’s hand. “Besides, today was fun.”

“I... thought so too.” 

There’s a soft look in Komaeda’s eyes he can’t place, but for a second he thinks he sees something like remorse, or maybe…? 

“Goodnight, Hinata-kun.” Komaeda waves, before turning to walk to his cabin. Hinata stands still, a bit stunned, before whispering almost to himself:

“Goodnight, Komaeda.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a long time ago and only just remembered it while looking for the sdr2.5 so here it is! i didnt bother to read through it before posting so if there are any glaring mistakes let me know ;)


End file.
